


I'll make you see what I feel

by ShinyShimeRin



Category: Thai BL - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Confessions, Dense!Tay, Fluff, Happy Ending, LeeTay - Freeform, LeeTayLee, M/M, Pining, TayLeeTay, taylee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyShimeRin/pseuds/ShinyShimeRin
Summary: The 5 times Tay was blind to Lee’s feelings, and the 1 time that Lee made him see.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I'll make you see what I feel

The first time that it happened, Tay wants to say that it wasn’t his fault. Lee did Tay a favor and Tay just thought that Lee was being a good Nong.

Tay was in front of the GMMTV building and he had just finished filming a new commercial along with other actors. Everybody was already either starting to go home, or going to their night plans with their cars. Tay couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

He wished he could drive.

He still hasn’t gotten his driver’s license, unfortunately. Tay couldn’t help but feel a feeling of jealousy as he looked at all the other actors drive home with their very luxurious cars. He could also afford a good car. The problem was, he can’t drive one.

His friends also had planned to go eat out together. So they weren’t able to drive Tay home. Tay wished he could join them, but he still has an early shooting for another project tomorrow. That's why he had to go home earlier than the rest.

Having not much of a choice, Tay took out his phone for the grab app. Getting home by grab has been happening more often lately.

But just as Tay was about to open the app, he heard someone call out his name.

“P’Tay!”

Tay turned to see who called him.

“Ow, Nat!” Tay gave a small wave as Lee came to him.

“You going home already?” Asked Lee.

“Yeah,” Tay replied. “I still have some more work in the morning.”

Lee hummed in response. He then looked at the phone in Tay’s hand. “You going to call a grab to go home?”

“You ask like you already don’t know,” Tay said with a chuckle.

“Well, you could have just called a friend to pick you up,” Lee joked in response.

“Most of my friends are already busy,” Tay said, shaking his head. “Don’t wanna ruin their night.”

“Then how about I drive you home?” Lee offered.

“What?” Tay asked.

“I said, how about I drive you home,” Lee repeated, crossing his arms.

“But aren’t you going to join Arm and the others for some dinner?” Tay asked. “I heard you talking with them earlier.”

“I was going to join them.” Lee shrugged.

“And what changed your mind?” Tay asked.

Lee grinned at him in response.

Lee then gave Tay a tight hug, shocking Tay. “That’s because my favorite P’ wasn’t coming along.”

“Oi! Stop it!” Tay said, laughing at Lee’s antics while at the same time he tries to remove Lee. “Let me go already!”

“What if I don’t want to, P’?” Lee asked, pulling Tay closer.

“Nat, stop fooling around.” Tay continued to laugh at Lee’s action. He gave a weak smack to the other’s back.

“Fine,” Lee let go of Tay with a grin on his face.

Tay just shook his head at him with a smile.

Lee then grabbed Tay’s arms. “Come on then.”

“Huh?” Tay asked. “Where are we going?”

“To my car, duh,” Lee replied, walking while holding Tay. “I told you I’d drive you home, didn’t I?”

“Nat, I don’t wanna bother you,” Tay said, but he was continuing their walk. “You should go eat with the others.”

Lee then stopped their walk.

Lee closed the distance between them a little bit. He then put his hands on Tay’s cheek and looked at Tay straight in the eye and whispered in a soft voice, “But I want to spend my time with you.”

Tay was shocked to hear his Nong.

Tay has many juniors that respect and look up to him, but he didn’t expect his Nong Lee to want to spend so much time with him. Lee must really look up to him as a senior.

Tay then smiled and touched the hand that was on his cheek and said, “Fine.”

Hearing Tay’s response, Lee grinned.

“Okay.”

After that, they drove to Tay’s house in Lee's car.

The car never being silent. Always being filled by a joke made by the other and the laughter that came with it. After a while, they finally arrived at Tay’s place.

“Thanks for the drive, Nat,” Tay said, unbuckling the seatbelt of the passenger seat.

“Anytime, P’” Lee replied.

“See you then!” Tay gave a little wave and was about to open the door, but Lee called him out.

“Oh, P’! Before you go-” Lee grabbed his arm.

“Yes?” Tay asked.

“Just wanted to say that you can always call me anytime you need someone to drive for you,” Lee said.

“That’s so thoughtful of you, Nat,” Tay replied. “But I don’t want to keep bothering you.

“I don’t mind driving for you,” Lee said, shrugging.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind,” Tay said with a smile.

Tay was then about to exit the car but Lee tightened his grip on Tay.

“I mean it, P’” Lee looked at Tay straight in the eye. “Even if it's for the rest of our lives, I’m more than willing to keep driving for you.” Lee then put the arm of Tay he was holding close to his heart. “I mean it.”

Tay couldn’t help but smile. Lee was such a good Nong.

Tay then put the arm that Lee wasn’t holding on Lee’s cheek. “Okay then.” He gave Lee’s cheek a few pat and Tay swears they suddenly became pink.

“I have to go now, Nat,” Tay said, looking at the hand Lee was still holding.

“What if I don’t want to let you go?” Lee asked, smirking as he pulled the hand close. “I miss you a lot, you know.”

Tay then shook his head with a laugh.

Tay then closed the distance between them, making Lee’s eyes widen. Their faces inches apart.

“Then every time you miss me just remember what you said earlier,” Tay then caressed Lee’s cheek. “We can spend the rest of our lives together.” Tay gave Lee a soft smile.

Lee then released a soft whimper, leaning on the hand that was on his cheek.

“But right now I need to sleep.” Tay laughed. “So I have to go now, Nat.” Tay was then able to get his hand back due to Lee’s shock.

“Good night, Nat!” Tay gave a final wave before he exited Lee’s car.

Still shocked, Lee only said in a weak voice that Tay couldn’t even hear. “Good night, P’”

Later in his bedroom, Tay couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Lee.

“Such a good Nong,” Tay said as he laid down. “Whoever he ends up with will be so lucky.”

Lee was always so kind like this. Who would have thought that he had different intentions?

.

The second time, well, Tay admits that he failed to pay attention to some things.

Tay had just finished shooting an episode of school rangers along with Lee and other actors. And since it was still just the afternoon, he and Lee agreed to hang out at a mall.

They were walking around, talking to each other about different things.

“I totally could’ve beaten you earlier if I didn’t slip,” Tay said, laughing at the story about what happened earlier while filming.

“In your dreams,” Lee replied.

“I totally can!” Tay said.

“Whatever you say, P’Tay.” Lee gave Tay an eye roll.

“Pft.” Tay crossed his arms and looked around the different stores around them. He was examining a plant when-

“Ow, P’, I gotta go do something,” Lee said to Tay. “Let’s meet in the restaurant in 20 minutes, okay?” Tay didn’t even get a chance to reply before Lee left him.

Tay just shrugged at Lee’s action and looked at the decorative plants on display at a store.

20 minutes later, Tay then entered the restaurant that they both agreed on. A paper bag with a plastic decorative plant in hand.

Tay looked around and saw that Lee hasn’t arrived yet. So he sat at a table and decided to wait for him. A few minutes later, Lee then arrived. Wearing different clothes from what he was wearing before.

Lee was wearing a pink sweater with a red heart on the area of Lee’s heart.

Tay’s eyes widened with what Lee was wearing. It wasn’t really Lee’s… usual style.

“Nat, why are you wearing different clothes?” Tay asked as Lee sat opposite of him on the table.

“Oh, no reason.” Lee grinned at him.

Lee then gave him a paper bag.

“What’s this?” Tay asked.

“It’s something I bought for you,” Lee replied.

“Awww,” Tay said. “How nice of you.”

Lee was really such a good Nong.

Tay opened the paper bag and saw something pink. He brought it out and saw that it was the exact same sweater that Lee was wearing.

Tay looked at the sweater, and then looked at Lee who was grinning at him.

Yep. It was definitely the same sweater.

“Lee, why did you get me the same sweater your wearing?” Tay asked, examining the shirt.

“Why not?” Lee shrugged.

“Well, it’s not really our style.” Tay kept examining the sweater and he could at least say that the sweaters looked cute. And they feel comfortable too.

“We could always try new things,” Lee said.

“I guess,” Tay said. “But this sort of looks like a couple sweater.” Tay looked at Lee with a small smile.

“That’s because it is a couple sweater,” Lee said, still grinning.

Tay’s eye furrowed. “Why’d you bought us couple sweater?”

“I just wanted to have something matching with my favorite P’,” Lee said.

“Well, won’t it look weird for the of us to wear couple sweater?” Tay said, slightly laughing.

“Nah,” Lee waved his hand. “Why don’t you go ahead and put it on.”

“Right now?” Tay asked.

“Yeah,” Lee replied.

Tay looked at Lee suspiciously. “This isn’t a prank is it?”

“P’, if I was pranking you, then why am I wearing the same sweater?” Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tay let out a sigh. “Fine.” It was a gift from Lee after all. Tay doesn’t want to look rude and ungrateful.

So Tay put on the pink sweater over his white shirt. He took out his phone to fix his hair and looked at himself at the camera. He does admit that the sweater looked cute on him.

Tay then looked at Lee who had a big grin on his face.

“Do you like it?” Lee asked.

“It is cute,” Tay said as he felt the fabric on his arm. “And the quality is comfortable.” He then looked at Lee with a smile. “Thanks for buying it for me.”

“No problem,” Lee said. “So let’s order.”

They then proceeded to call someone for their order. A waitress then came to them. And Tay swears that she was giggling at Tay and Lee in her mind. Tay could practically feel the smile on her face that was hidden by a notepad.

‘Must be a fan,’ Tay said in his mind.

“Hello my name is, Juvy, and I will be your waitress,” The waitress said to them.

“Hi,” Lee said to her with a smile. “We’ll have this.” Lee then proceeded to say their order. He already knew Tay’s order. They came here a few times now.

“Will that be all?” The waitress asked.

Lee then looked at Tay. “You want anything else?”

Tay shook his head in response.

“That will be all then,” Lee told the waitress.

“Okay, then.”

The waitress then went and get their orders. After a few minutes, she finally came back with their orders. But after giving all their order, the waitress didn’t leave just yet.

“Uhm,” She said shyly. “If you don’t mind me asking-” Tay could see her blushing as she spoke.

“Yes?” Lee asked with a smile.

“Uhm,” She looked at Lee then looked at Tay. “Is this your first date together?” She asked, shocking Tay.

It seems Tay was wrong in thinking she was a fan. 

Tay was about to correct her, but Lee spoke first.

“No. This isn’t our first time eating out.” Lee then reached for Tay’s hand and smiled at the waitress.

“Nat!” Tay said. “What are you talking about!”

“But he is still shy,” Lee said with a chuckle, looking at the waitress.

“I totally understand.” The waitress said, hiding her lower face with the tray.

“No, you don’t understand-” Tay was then cut off by Lee.

“Just eat,” Lee said, patting Tay’s hand that he was still holding. “I told you he’s still shy.” Lee was laughing with the waitress.

“Well, I won’t ruin your date any longer,” She said, bowing before she then left.

“Nat! Why didn’t you correct her!” Tay said with a pout, taking his hand from Lee.

“What?” Lee said, shrugging with a smile. “I only said the truth. We’ve eaten out lots of times.”

“But you could’ve said that we aren’t on a date.”

“Nah,” Lee said with a cheeky smile.

Tay just shook his head at Lee with a smile. His Nong likes to tease him too much.

Tay then started to eat.

“Besides, aren’t we basically dating?” Lee asked looking at his food. But his voice was too low that Tay couldn’t hear him.

“Huh?” Tay asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Lee said.

“Okay.”

Half an hour later, they finished eating their food. They then paid and proceeded to exit the restaurant.

“P’Tay come here.” Lee pulled Tay to his side. “Let’s take a selfie.”

“Sure.” Tay agreed.

They both looked at Lee’s phone and smiled.

Hours later, back at his place, Tay received a notification saying that someone tagged him on Instagram.

Lee tagged you in a post.

Tay opened his Instagram app and saw that Lee posted the pic of them wearing the couple sweatshirt where Lee had his hand on Tay’s waist cause Lee pulled him close. But the caption was what caught Tay’s attention.

 _Had a fun date with this oldie._ With a pink heart emoji in the end.

“Nat, what the heck!” Tay screamed as he saw the caption. He immediately sent a reply.

 _I am not old!_ Tay commented under Lee’s post.

“Honestly,” Tay said as he face-palmed. His Nong may be kind, but he likes to tease Tay way too much.

.

The third time was more obvious than Tay wished to admit. But Tay thought that Lee was just teasing him again!

Lee had a new project. So he also had to do multiple interviews and events to do to promote his projects. And Lee was asked a question whose answers surprised a lot of people.

Lee was promoting his new show ‘Irresistible’ with his co-star. And since Tay had nothing to do when the interview came out, he decided to go support his Nong and watch his interview.

Lee and Aom were sitting together on a sofa while the interviewer sat on a different couch.

The interview started normally enough. With questions about the show, why should fans watch it. Those normal questions during an interview. But then they went to fan questions sent from Twitter.

“So we also asked some fans at Twitter to send us some questions,” The interviewer, Jennie Panhan, said to the two of them with a grin. “You ready?”

Lee and Aom nodded.

They then went through multiple fan questions. But the final question was what truly grabbed everyone’s attention.

“From user @ShinyShimeRin,” Jennie said, reading from a note. “Oh, this is an interesting question.” Jennie then looked at the two with a cheeky smile.

“I’m a little scared,” Aom said, laughing.

“Me too.” Lee laughed with her. “I don’t like P’Jennie’s smile.”

“Here’s the question,” The interviewer said, “Since one of the main themes of the show is marriage, if you could pick from anyone from GMMTV, who would you marry?” Jennie then looked at the two of them with a grin.

“What a question,” Tay said, covering his mouth as he continues to watch from his phone.

“That’s a big question!” Aom said. “People usually just ask who to date not marry!” Aom laughed as she said this.

Lee just smiled at them.

“Just answer the question,” Jennie said, waving her hand. “Aom, you first.”

Aom then hummed temporarily. “I guess I’ll choose Lee!”

Hearts effects then started to appear between the two of them.

“Ow,” Lee then put his palm on his heart, eyes wide. “Why me?” He asked, laughing.

“Well,” Aom started. “I got to spend some time with him, and I could tell that Lee is a very good man! He’s kind, polite, talented, and very good looking.”

Tay couldn’t help but smile as he watches his Nong being praised.

“Awww, thanks.” Lee touched her arm.

“What a good girl you are,” Jennie said. “Doing a good job promoting your show.” The entire room then erupted in laughter.

“What about you, Lee?” Jennie then asked Lee.

“Well, the answer is very easy actually,” Lee said with a smile.

“Is it gonna be Aom?” Jennie said with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Aom is a very sweet girl indeed.” Lee looked at his co-star. “But no.”

“Ow,” Jennie said, her expression dropping. “Who then?”

“Yeah, who is this person?” Tay asked. He was curious as to who caught his Nong’s attention.

Lee then showed a toothy grin at Jennie.

“I would marry P’Tay,” Lee said smiling at the camera, as if he was talking to someone.

As those words left Lee’s mouth, the entire interview area erupted in chaos.

Jennie was screaming and shrieking, running around the room. Aom was wide eyes and was covering her mouth, but you could tell the smile on her face. And the effects on the screen were filled with hearts as they show a picture of Tay while they repeat what Lee said. You could practically feel the staff not seen on the screen to also be in shock.

“Nat! What the heck!?” Tay shouted at the screen on his phone.

“Okay, I’m calm,” Jennie said, returning to her seat.

Lee was laughing as the atmosphere of the interview returned. Meanwhile, his co-star was still covering her shocked mouth with her hand, but her excitement was noticeable.

“Lee, are you serious,” Jennie asked, giggling as she asked this.

“Yes, P’.” Lee nodded, still smiling. “I wouldn’t joke about marriage.”

“Oi!!!” Jennie shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand. “The Y girl in me is screaming!”

Lee just laughed in response.

“What is he doing?” Tay asked, scratching his head.

“So why would you marry Tay Tawan?” Jennie asked Lee.

“Because,” Lee started. “We already know each other for a long. We know each other’s like and dislike. We already spend a lot of time together. I like spending time with P’Tay. I also like his personality. He’s kind, polite, very talented, and humble. He’s also good looking.” Lee laughed as he finished.

“Oiiii” This time it was Aom who was shrieking.

“And I also like to tease him.” Lee laughed. “So I want to continue teasing him for the rest of our lives together.” Lee put on a soft smile.

“HWAH!!!” Jennie screamed. “Am I in the right interview?!” Jennie turned to the camera. “I thought we were promoting Lee and Aom’s show! Not promoting a bl with Lee and Tay!!!”

“Same question!” Aom said, laughing.

Lee could just laugh. “I just answered honestly.”

And his words just made the atmosphere in the room more chaotic.

The interview then ended a few minutes later with Lee and Aom saying more stuff to promote their new show.

“Yeah, and let’s wait for a show with Lee and Tay,” Jennie said, wiggling her eyebrows at the camera.

Lee and Aom laughed at her.

The video then ended.

“What the heck, Nat!” Tay said, exiting the YouTube app, and opening his Line to call his Nong.

“Yes, P’?” Lee asked as he answered Tay’s call.

“Why did you say my name at that question!?” Tay went direct to the point.

“What question?” Lee asked. But Tay could practically feel Lee’s cheeky smile. He definitely knows what Tay was talking about.

“Nat, I’m serious!”

“Oho, P’, you need to stop being so serious all the time,” Lee said. “I just answered the truth.”

Tay then sigh. “Nat, you should at least keep your teasing to when we’re together. Not during your interviews.”

“But I wasn’t teasing you,” Lee said in a soft voice.

“Nat, I know you respect me as your senior. But marrying is a little big don’t you think?” Tay said with a laugh.

“I don’t think so,” Lee replied.

Tay sighed. It seemed his Nong was going to keep teasing him.

“I think you just miss me too much,” Tay said, still laughing. He decided to tease his Nong back.

“I do.” But Lee’s voice was serious.

“Then why don’t we meet later this week?” Tay suggested.

“That’s great,” Lee answered.

“Okay, then I’ll text you the details later,” Tay said.

“Okay.”

Tay was then about to hang up, but-

“Oh, and P’Tay?” Lee called.

“Yes?”

“I was serious when I said I want to tease you for the rest of our life.” Tay could feel Lee’s grin from the other side of the phone.

Tay was about to reply, but Lee already hangs up.

Tay shook his head, laughing at his Nong. “First, it was driving for me, now you want to tease me for the rest of our life?” Tay said to his phone as if he was still talking to Lee.

“What a strange Nong.”

Tay then decided to just spend some time on Twitter. Only to discover that he and Lee were trending because of what Lee said.

Tay just sighed and closed his Twitter app. He already knows that people are just going to talk about Lee teasing him. Tay would rather play AOV.

In reality, people and fans on Twitter were having a panic over the possibility that the Lee x Tay ship might actually be real.

.

The fourth time was so obvious that Tay wanted to build a time machine and smack himself for not figuring it out when happened.

It was Valentine’s day. And Tay was currently at the GMMTV building. The company wanted them to make a new Valentine’s card. The one like they did a few Valentines ago. They had just finished shooting that, and Tay was just in a room with Off and Arm playing some AOV. And thinking back, maybe it was because of AOV that Tay failed to notice.

The three of them were playing, when Joss suddenly came into the room.

“P’Tay, can you come with me for a second?” Joss asked, holding on to the half-open door.

“Just a second, Joss,” Tay said. “Let me just finish this game.”

“Just go already, Peng,” Off said, eyes not leaving the screen of his phone. “Maybe it’s important.”

“You say that now, but later you’ll blame me if we lose!” Tay said.

“We won’t blame you,” Said Arm. “Just go.”

“Ugh, fine.” Tay said, standing up. But he was still playing as he went towards Joss.

“So what is it, Joss?” Tay asked when Joss closed the door, eyes still on his phone.

“Just follow me, P’” Joss then dragged Tay towards somewhere.

When they stopped walking, Tay looked up from his phone and furrowed his eyebrows. “Joss, why are we in the parking lot.”

Joss smiled at him. “You’ll see.” Joss then left him.

“What the heck?”

Tay then suddenly felt someone walk behind him. He turned around and saw Lee.

“Ow, Nat!”

Tay’s attention was then brought towards the bouquet of roses that were in Lee’s hand.

“What’s with the flowers?” Tay asked, hands still holding his phone horizontally. But his eyes were on the flowers.

Lee smiled at Tay. He then gave it to Tay.

“It’s for you, P’,” Lee said softly with a small smile.

“What for?” Tay asked.

“It’s Valentine’s day, P’” Lee said with a chuckle. “It’s the day we give presents to our loved ones.”

“Awww,” Tay said, taking the flowers. “How sweet of you. You are such a good Nong.”

Tay expected Lee to smile. But he frowned instead.

“Yeah,” Lee said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Tay asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Lee then smiled properly at him. He then took something out of his pocket. “This is for you, too.”

Lee then gave Tay a white paper with a red heart. Tay then realized that it was the Valentine's card that Lee made earlier.

Tay tucked the flower in between his arm and body and opened the card.

Inside was filled with suns and moons and hearts on the right side of the card, and on the left side, something was written.

_To the person I love the most,_

_I want you to know how my life has changed ever since you came into it. How much more beautiful and how much happier it has become thanks to you and only you. How my days would no longer mean anything if you weren’t there with me. You were like the sun that started to light my once dark world. You made my life much more meaningful and much more wonderful than it was before. And before I realized it, I would always think of you in every moment of every day and every night. And I would dream of you in every single time I go to sleep. And when I have nightmares, I only need to think of you to make them go away. Because that’s how much I’ve fallen for you. And that’s how much I love you._

_-Lee_

“Aww, Lee this is so sweet,” Tay said with a smile as he finished reading the card.

Lee grinned and was about to say something, but Tay spoke first.

“But I think you should’ve made a new card for me,” Tay laughed.

Lee’s eyebrow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Well, this is obviously the card you made for the valentine’s GMMTV video,” Tay said. “The one they told us to give to our special someone. This is the card that you made earlier. I even saw you make it earlier.”

“But-” Lee was cut off by Tay again.

“Ow, we’re losing!” Tay’s attention was back to the game on his phone. “Thanks for the gifts, Nat!” He gave a final wave and smile at Lee before Tay went back to Off and Arm.

“You’re welcome, P’.” Lee couldn’t help but release a sigh. His P’ can be so dense sometimes.

Back with Off and Arm, Tay was asked about the flowers and card.

“Oh, Nat just gave them to me,” Tay said. As if it wasn’t a big deal.

Off and Arm then looked at each other, giving suspicious glances at Tay. But they both said nothing further about it and just continued to play.

.

Now the last was the most obvious one that Tay feels like the dumbest person on the planet for not figuring it all out. How on earth did he not see it? It was right in front of him!

The grandsons were finally having the concert that they deserved. After so many years of hard work, the GMMTV company finally decided to give the Grandsons the attention they deserved and hold a concert of their own.

Tay of course came to support every member. His other friends came with him.

They were currently vibing along to a cover of a very famous Thai song.

Unfortunately, The Grandson only had 1 album with 6 songs. So they had to rely on a few song covers to make their concert lengthy. But no one minded. They were all still a talented band even if they sing covers or original songs.

The song then ended with a loud scream from the crowd.

Gunsmile then calmed the crowd with his hand.

“Now, this last song is much more special than the songs before,” Gunsmile said into the mic. “And for a better explanation, let’s have our amazing guitarist, Lee!”

A loud applause then happened as Lee came into the spotlight.

Lee smiled as he came on the screen.

“This last song that we’re gonna play is more special than the rest,” Lee said as he holds the mic, guitar still on his other hand. “Because this song is dedicated for a special someone.”

Screams then erupted from the crowd.

“Oho, I wonder who this special someone is,” Tay said.

“I think I have an idea,” Off said beside Tay.

“Who?” Tay asked.

Off just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a judging look.

“What?” Tay asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Nothing.” Off looked back at the stage.

“Okay?” Tay looked back at the stage as well.

“This song is dedicated to someone that has a special place in my heart,” Lee said with a shy smile.

The crowd then ‘awwed’ at Lee.

Lee then looked around among the crowd until his eyes landed on a certain someone. He smiled as he found who he was looking for.

“This song is dedicated for Tay Tawan,” Lee said, eyes steady on Tay.

As Tay’s face came to the screen, you could see his wide eyes and jaw-dropped shocked face.

Meanwhile, the crowd was screaming and shrieking as they fangirl over the two.

“Did I hear that right?” Tay asked Off.

Off just nodded at him with a cheeky smile.

“P’Tay,” everyone’s attention was grabbed when Lee spoke again. “I dedicate this song to you because I want you to know how much you mean to me.”

Everyone could see the slight blush that was on Lee’s cheek as he spoke.

Tay couldn’t help but smile at his Nong.

“So without further ado,” Lee said. “Here’s ‘This Person’ by Scrubb!”

The band then started to play the intro. And this time, instead of Gunsmile, it was Lee who started to sing.

Screams started to once again fill the stadium as Lee’s voice started to fill the area.

_Try meeting each other before it’s too late_  
_If you think he’s the one_  
_Don’t keep it in your heart all alone_  
_If you don’t do anything, then who will know it?_

_It is not easy to meet each other_  
_What you’ve been searching for so long might pass by someday_  
_Will you be the only one?_  
_Waiting for something you’re missing?_

Lee then smiled as the chorus came. Smile bright, and eyes staying only at Tay.

_It might be this person who’ll be right here_  
_Filling your good days from now on_  
_It might be this person, if it’s this person_  
_The world that was once empty will be different_

_I want you to try_  
_Looking at me before it’s too late_  
_If you think I’m the one_  
_Don’t keep it in your heart all alone_

_If you want to know_  
_Someone you love_  
_Someone you dream of the one person you’ve been searching for so long_  
_If you want to know_

The song then ended with screams and claps from the entire crowd.

Throughout the entire song, Tay may not have noticed, but the only thing that people saw on the screen was a split screen with both of their faces. Their smiles showing just how happy they are.

But Tay didn’t see it. Because all he was looking at was Lee.

After the concert, Tay immediately went backstage and gave his Nong a tight back hug.

“Nat!!!” Tay said, rubbing his head on Lee’s shoulder.

“P’!” Lee said, laughing at Tay’s action.

Tay then removed himself from Lee. “I can’t believe you dedicated an entire song for me!”

Lee then looked at Tay in the eyes and smiled softly. “I wanted you to know how special you are to me.”

“Awww,” Tay then cupped both of Lee’s cheek. “You are so sweet.”

Lee was grinning so big that his cheeks’ actually hurt from smiling so big.

Tay then patted his head. “You’re such a good Nong.”

Lee’s smile then turned into a frown.

“P’Tay, I-”

“Oh, you don’t have to say anything.” Tay shook his head. “You’ve been such a good Nong towards me. And your P’ wants to treat you to dinner.”

“But, P’Tay-”

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Nat!” Tay then grabbed hold of Lee’s arms. “Come on let’s go!”

Meanwhile, the other members of the Grandsons that was in the area couldn’t help but feel sorry for their band member after witnessing what happened.

During their dinner, Lee kept trying to bring up a certain topic, but thanks to the concert, Tay was so excited that he was talking so fast that Lee couldn’t find a time to bring it up.

.

Lee has had enough with Tay being stupid and blind to his feelings.

Thankfully, when Lee was driving Tay home, the rain suddenly started pouring hard.

“The rain is so strong tonight,” Tay said as he looked at the rain through the car’s window.

“Yeah, it is strong,” Lee replied.

“And the traffics bad too.” Tay looked at the cars surrounding them.

Lee hummed in agreement.

“Why don’t you stay over tonight?” Tay offered.

“Huh?” Lee asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“The rain doesn’t seem to be stopping soon, and traffic is gonna make driving difficult,” Tay said. “So why don’t you stay over instead of driving again to your house.”

Lee couldn’t help but to smile.

“Okay, P’”

About an hour later, they finally arrived at Tay’s apartment. They were both lying on Tay’s bed while they were both playing AOV.

“MVP again,” Lee teased Tay as he once again became the MVP of their team.

“That’s because you keep stealing my kill!” Tay said with annoyance.

“Just admit that I’m better than you, P’,” Lee said.

“Never!” Tay said.

“Then how about this,” Lee said.

“What?” Tay asked.

“The next game, whoever becomes MVP gets to order the other around for 30 minutes,” Lee said with a cheeky smile.

Tay glared at Lee. “You’re on!”

A few minutes later, Lee was once again the MVP.

“What can I say, P’,” Lee said in a mocking tone. “I’m just better than you.”

“You keep stealing my kill!” Tay angrily said.

“Whatever you say.” Lee laughed at him. “But I still won the bet.”

“Fine.” Tay crossed his arms. “What do you want me to do?”

Lee’s face then turned serious. But it was quickly replaced by a smile.

“Lean on the headboard and close your eyes,” Lee instructed.

“Fine.” Tay then started to do what Lee asked. “You better not make me do anything weird.”

“No promises.” Lee grinned at him.

Tay just sighed before he closed his eyes.

“Until I say so, don’t move a single muscle,” Lee said.

“Okay.”

There was then a few seconds of complete silence. Tay could still feel Lee in the bed with him, but for some reason, he wasn’t doing anything.

Then after a while, Lee then started to move.

Tay was expecting him to do something that might make Tay look weird or ugly so he could take picture of Tay. But what Lee did was much more surprising.  
Tay started to feel Lee come closer to him. He could feel their faces inches apart.

Tay opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly shushed by Lee.

“I told you not to move didn’t I?” Lee whispered into Tay’s ear.

Their distance was so close that Lee’s breath brushed Tay’s cheek causing Tay to gulp.

And before he Tay knew it, lips came crashing towards his own. Lips that were none other than Lee’s.

Tay so shocked that he didn’t Lee to tell him not to do anything. His body was unable to move thanks to the shock.  
The lips on him then started to move.

Lee’s lips then started sucking, kissing, and loving every part of Tay’s mouth. And Tay admits that Lee was a very good kisser.

So good that before he even realized it, Tay released a moan, shocking himself. Tay then felt Lee smirk as he continues to kiss Tay.

Tay was thankful that he had his eyes closed. He doesn’t know what to do if he looked at Lee right now.

When Tay was doing nothing but taking every kiss that Lee gave him.

After a few minutes, Lee then spoke.

“If you want to, you can kiss me back,” Lee said before he continued to kiss Tay again.

At first Tay was reluctant. But Lee’s kisses were so good that Tay couldn’t help himself. So he started to kiss Lee back.

And 30 minutes went by like that. With Lee kissing Tay. Tay kissing him back. Their hands wandering around one another.

But then Lee’s phone ringed, marking the 30-minute timer.

Lee then leaned back and took a deep breath. He then looked at Tay who was also catching his breath. Eyes still closed.

Lee couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You can open your eyes now,” Lee said softly. “30 minutes are over already.”

Tay then slowly opened his eyes and looked at his Nong with a weird look.

“Care to explain?” Tay asked.

Lee could only then be thankful that Tay wasn’t mad at him.

“Well, P’,” Lee said, “here’s the thing.” Lee looked down.

“Yes?” Tay asked.

Lee took a deep breath and looked at Tay in the eye.

“P’Tay,” Lee started. “I’m in love with you.”

Tay’s eyes widened.

“I have been in love with you for quite a while now,” Lee said. “And I’ve been trying to show it to you so many times already.”

“Wait? What?” Tay’s eyebrow furrowed.

“But every single time, you failed to notice it.” Lee then hugged a pillow. “So I decided that tonight would be the time I really try to make you see just how much I feel.” Lee then looked at Tay. Eyes serious and heart ready to be broken.

“Wait, hold up.” Tay raised his hand, palm out. “What do you me you’ve trying to show me? You’ve never tried to show me anything.”

Lee then took a sigh and told Tay of the many times he was obvious with his feelings.

The very first time that Lee promised him that he would drive for him for the rest of their lives. The time that Lee bought them couple sweaters and how he didn’t deny the waitress’s suspicion. How Lee basically confessed in front of all of Thailand during their interview with Jennie. And how during Valentine he gave Tay the flowers and the card. The card whose words were meant for Tay all along. And finally, how Lee dedicated a romantic song just for Tay.

Hearing all of this, Tay then realized that he was being stupid! How on earth did he not notice before! Was he being blinded by the P’ – Nong relationship that they had that he didn’t even think of a romantic possibility?

Tay’s mind was running miles a minute when he suddenly remembered something important.

Tay looked at Lee who looks as if he was ready to have his heart crushed any moment now with the way he was staring at the pillow. Afraid to look at Tay.

Tay then smiled softly.

Tay put a hand on Lee’s cheek and caressed it.

Lee then looked at Tay with hopeful eyes.

“Nat,” Tay called.

“Yes?”

“What do you want to happen between us?” Tay asked, cupping Lee’s other cheek as well.

“Uhmm” Lee’s voice was enough for Tay to know how nervous Lee was. “I-I-I-” Lee stuttered. But Tay only looked at him with encouragement.

Lee then took a deep breath. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

Tay then smiled. “Thank you for being honest.” Tay’s thumbs then started to rub on Lee’s cheek. “But I think it’s still too early for us to be in a relationship.”

Lee’s eyes then dropped.

“But-” Tay then said.

“But?” Lee asked.

“I’m not saying no.” Tay then closed the distance between them. Their chest touching.

“Then what?” Lee asked.

Tay had this question on his mind as well. Indeed, what will they be? Because Tay has never even thought of having a romantic relationship. Not to mention one with his Nong. But If he thinks about all the things that Lee had done for him, not just those five times, but the normal day when Lee was just there for him. As those thoughts come into his mind, he thinks that being with Lee might not be so bad.

“How about this,” Tay said. “We spend our time together, but we’re still not together.” Tay grinned as he rubbed their noses.

“More details?” Lee chuckled.

“I mean,” Tay said. “We do what we always do. But with the added bonus of knowing that we both like each other.”

Lee’s arms then started to circle Tay’s waist. “But we won’t be boyfriends just yet?”

“Yep.” Tay own arms then started to circle Lee’s neck. “We’ll think about it along the road.”

Lee hummed in response. He then pulled Tay’s waist close. “Will I be allowed to kiss you?” Lee then looked at Tay with a cheeky smile. Eyes now bright and filled with hope.

Tay had a grin of his own. “As much as you want.”

“Then let’s be together without being together,” Lee said with a grin before he started kissing Tay once more.


End file.
